Hyrule's End
by Makar-qt
Summary: This a story about the End of Hyrule. Story is finished
1. Prophetic Dream

Hello this is my first fan fiction so be nice, ok? Well I hope you all like this story.AHHH so hard to type without using short form words.Well anyways this is my sequel to The Legend of Zelda: Majora's mask up to the Wind Waker.

Link has just been brought back from Termina. Zelda has some bad news and Hyrule is fallen apart.'I must find Link,' said Zelda 'What a terrible dream,' Zelda was in the lost woods looking for Link. Zelda was soon lost but then found her way to the sacred forest meadow. Zelda saw Link sitting on the lush grass with his friend Saria. 'Link?'  
  
'Zelda, what are you doing here?' he asked  
  
'Well I have come to tell you of my prophetic dream last night' she replied  
  
'Saria, could we have a moment?' Asked Link. Saria had said nothing and left.'So what is your dream about-?'Link was interrupted when a crying Zelda had embraced him.  
  
'Oh Link, it was so horrible. First of all I marry Ganondorf, second of all you die and lastly Hyrule is flooded.'  
  
'Oh my god, what can we do?'  
  
I don't know Link, we could try and destroy Ganondorf or we could steal his triforce of power, well either way it would destroy him.'  
  
'The sages can help us. I think we should steal his triforce piece.' Link replied 'Saria you can come back now.'  
  
'Link I heard everything and I will go and get the other sages, you two should tell Zelda's father.' said Saria. Link nodded.  
  
'Link let's go' said Zelda. Zelda got out the Ocarina of time and played the Prelude of Light.  
  
The two of them ran quickly to the castle.'Zelda, you should be excited!'Said a guard  
  
'Why?'Zelda asked  
  
'You mean you haven't heard? Someone is asking to marry you!'  
  
'Oh no Link we're too late.' The two slowly climbed up the stairs to the throne room.Zelda had spotted her father and ran up to him.'Daddy I can't marry him.' Zelda said pointing at Ganondorf.'  
  
'Why Zelda? He seems like a very nice man.'  
  
'He's ganondorf, daddy!'  
  
'Zelda don't give me that crap, you know that Link destroyed Ganondorf!' He was interrupted.  
  
'What Zelda says is true!' hissed Link  
  
'Oh shut up Link, the last thing I need is a peasent telling me what to do.' The king sighed.  
  
'WHAT DID YOU CALL LINK? LINK SAVED YOUR SORRY ASS, DAD!'Zelda cringed. 'I'm leaving' Zelda took Link by the hand and he followed her right out the castle door.'Why did you leave. You'll have to marry Ganondorf now.'  
  
'I don't care, did you hear what he called you!?' she hissed.  
  
'Zelda I am a peasent I can't say that I'm not.' It was silent from now on. Zelda had used the Ocarina of Time to teleport back to the Sacred Forest Meadow.'There you two are.'said Saria with the other sages.  
  
'LINK!' Ruto ran up to Link and hugged him.  
  
'Ruto please.' Link said coldly  
  
'I hate you, Link!'she yelled  
  
'Ya well I don't hate you, but right now is a serious moment so please stop.'  
  
'He loves Zelda, doesn't he?' Ruto thought to herself.  
  
'Saria told us everything, Brother' Darunia said  
  
'Yes, so the end of Hyrule is upon us.' Rauru sighed.  
  
'Well Zelda how can we help you two take the triforce of power from Ganondorf?'  
  
'Well I thought that we could hurt him real bad and then you guys can take the triforce from him,'  
  
'Well ya everyone could think of that.'Ruto hissed. Zelda ignored this comment.  
  
'Alright, then I heard that you are getting bethrothed to Ganondorf.' Rauru said sadly  
  
'Ya.' Zelda sighed.  
  
'Well then we could fight him at his wedding. He has already poisoned the King,'  
  
'He what?!My father is dead?!AHH my last word to him was I hate you.'Zelda started to cry.  
  
'I'm sorry, Zelda.' Link said in shock.  
  
'Ya well the plan is set, so we'll be seeing you two tomorrow at the wedding.' Nabooru said weakly.  
  
'Ok.'Said Link and Zelda in unison.The sages all left. So now Link and Zelda were alone.  
  
'Zelda, I know how you must feel.'  
  
'O save it, I am not crying about that. I am crying because I can't be with you for the rest of my life.' She sighed  
  
'Zelda...I love you, but we were never supposed to be together, anyways.It is our destinies, not to be married.'  
  
'You don't understand, I loved you from the beginning and I always will. I know destiny will someday bring us together, if it is not us then it will be our descendants.' The two of them were quiet for the rest of the day. Soon night came and Link and Zelda were too quiet for some time.'Zelda.'Link said breaking the silence.'I love you and I always will, but I know that we werent meant to be together.'  
  
'I know Link I was just frusterated.Well good night.'Link mouthed 'Same to you' and laid down on his back. Zelda soon put her head on his chest and lay next to him. They both fell asleep instantly.

So how'd you like it? I will add the next bits later. 


	2. Hyrule Drowned

Wow this is the last chapter hope ya like it!!(Why wouldn't they, I made it!)Oh sorry I got an ahead of myself.

'Link get up, it is the day. 'Zelda said  
  
'Alright, just tell me one thing.'  
  
'Anything...'  
  
'If we die you have to promise to be with me up in heaven.'  
  
'Of course.' She winked at him.' Now let's go.' The two embraced each other and kissed passionately. Zelda then reached in her pocket and found her Ocarina. She then played Prelude of Light, slowly but peacefully. The Princess and Hero of Hyrule ran quickly up to the castle, but they weren't expecting that Ganondorf had already named himself King. 'We're too late, Zelda.'  
  
'No not yet, we can still fight him, he isn't king until he marries me. You stay here I'm gonna go inside.' Zelda kissed Link and went off into the castle.  
  
Zelda was walking in complete darkness; all she saw was pitch black until she saw Ganondorf. 'Zelda, where's Link?'  
  
'No where, why?'  
  
'You know where he is, but whatever we still have to get married. So let's go now.'  
  
'But...I don't have a proper dress and I don't want to marry you.' Zelda screamed.  
  
'YA WHO CARES ABOUT YOU, IT IS ME WE SHOULD CARE ABOUT!'  
  
'What a self-obsessed pig.' she whispered. Ganondorf soon leaned over and kissed Zelda. Zelda flinched and slapped him hard. 'Zelda we're married now, you know?'  
  
'No we're not! There was no ceremony, '

'So what I'll lie to everyone.' He winked at her.  
  
'GANONDORF!' Link yelled. Link withdrew his sword and started to attack.  
  
'Well, well, well if it isn't the hero of time come to save his love. Well too bad she's already gone.' Ganondorf soon withdrew his sword 'Zelda is DEAD!' he then sliced Zelda with his sword and she fell to the ground, dead.  
  
'ZELDA!!' Link ran up to her and begun to cry. 'GANONDORF!!You'll pay for that.'  
  
'Oh no, did I make the wimpy hero mad again?'  
  
'Yes, in a matter-of-fact you did, but I'm not wimpy, I'm stronger than you are and could ever be.' Link said matter-of-factly. 'Zelda I'll kill him for you, my Princess.' Link then withdrew his sword and he started to stab Ganondorf in rage. Link lost his footing and fell to the ground with a thud. He rolled over and saw Ganondorf over him with his sword just above Link's throat. 'Good-bye Hero. You no longer had the triforce of courage so you didn't have a chance of fighting me. Good-bye!' Ganondorf soon released his sword and it sliced Link's neck..  
  
'A least I'll be with my Princess...' Link spoke softly.  
  
'What a pathetic hero' Ganondorf laughed 'Now nothing is in my way!' he started to laugh manically.  
  
Soon Ganondorf found all the temples and destroyed them. Soon he took the Master Sword and put it in the castle basement, so that no one would find it again.  
  
Many people didn't know the Hero of Time died so they wished for him to come again and protect them, but he didn't come. Soon Hyrule's people left their lives with the gods. The gods decided that Hyrule would drown under the Great Sea. They instructed people to be community leaders for the new world and sent them to refuge on the mountaintops, forgetting their pasts. The gods placed Ganondorf in the Sacred Realm where he would never be seen of heard from again for at least a couple hundred years.  
  
Zora's soon evolved into Bird Peoples, called Rito's with the help of the great sky dragon, Valoo. Goron's who hated water were almost all wiped out except for some of them (the traveling merchants). Kokiri's soon evolved into more tree-like forms and luckily the Great Deku Tree survived the long years. Gerudos and Hylians were now the same but now they were not called Gerudos and Hylians they were called regular people.  
  
The triforce of Courage was split up when the Hero of Time had went to Termina. That visit separated Link from being a hero. The triforce of Wisdom was sent up to the new world and carried with the Royal family descendants, until it came to Tetra. The triforce of power was still with Ganondorf in the Sacred Realm.  
  
The hero of Time's story survived on the winds breath until it became a legend.

Well this is the end of my story; I hope you liked it, review please! 


End file.
